Me and You Fight to the Finish!
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Summary: A beautiful friendship started off by accident or by fate? Can this be true love,if so what will happened to them? (Pairing inside)
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Friendship start by an accident or is by fate!

All Dynasty Warriors belong (c)Koei

Haru Wu,Nee Wu Belongs to (c)Me

Paring:Gan NingxGuan Ping

* * *

Content:Yaoi,Romance,Drama,Comedy,Death,OC's,Mature

Guan Ping was kinda mad at his Lord's Wife Haru Wu because she asked him to picked her up some flowers for her garden but it was near Wu's Territory so as Guan Ping put on a black hooded cloth to

hide himself from them.

Gan Ning was being cocky than ever him Ling Tong was walking down a path back to Wu's Camp

"Your lazy son of..."said Gan Ning who rudely interrupted by Ling Ting who was hitting Gan Ning in the face Gan Ning was carrying three big bags of food for the soldiers

"Quit your whining you moron!"said Ling Tong was not carrying a single bags just eating an apple Gan Ning was about growl at Ling Tong something caught the corner of his eye he saw a man with a black hooded cloth on picking up flowers he turn over Ling Tong and said "Don't that guy looks way too suspension?"

Ling Tong looked over to him,said "Well maybe just leave him alone"

Guan Ping looked over and saw them looking at him in the corner of his eyes,and saw them looking at him so he ran to his horse but the horse mount him off but Guan Ping landed on both of his feet but he sprain his ankle.

"OUCH!" whined Guan Ping grabbing a hold of his ankle,Gan Ning realized that voice before somewhere before than it hit him he dropped the bags and yelled "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOUR GUAN YU'S SON GUAN PING THE PRINCE OF WAR!".

Ling Tong looked over,said "What are you doing in Wu's Turf Guan Ping?" Guan Ping was in pain and said "Someone can help me a least so I can tell you why I'm here" Ling Tong hit Gan Ning in the back of his head,Gan Ning mumble something under his breath he lifted up Guan Ping and put him on a flat rock to seat on he took off Guan Ping's shoe and exam his ankle,wrap it up some loose cloth from his shirt,tied it up Gan Ning looked up to Guan Ping and said "So you picking flowers for your Girlfriend hmmm Prince of War?".

Guan Ping blushed and looked away,said "No this is for My Lord wife she saw them them before so she wanted it so she asked me to go get it." Gan Ning smiled and realized Ling Tong was gone he mumble something under his breath Guan Ping looked at him,laughed he know Gan Ning was a handsome guy cause all the girls and woman talked about him everyday at his village hearing rumors how he was good in bed,he might have a love child but Guan Ping just thoughts their just rumors he didn't believe in them anyway he needed proof. Gan Ning looked into Guan Ping's eyes how they sparkle in the deep brown eyes saw how beautiful he was so he have to just smiled Guan Ping blushes even harder and turn his face around. Gan Ning said "How about when you get better me and you fight?What you say." Guan Ping just shakes his head yes Gan Ning grin,said "If I win you have to have sex with me with no exception,if you win I'll join Liu Bei's troops,do we have an understanding?"

Guan Ping shook his head yes again Gan Ning pass Guan Ping some food but Guan Ping wasn't hungry

Gan Ning thought to himself how Guan Ping was cute in a good way,he was a little timid and shy not like he ''The Prince of War'' like his father who was strong,brave,had a name for himself in this world of chaos he thought to himself again sound like he fallen in love with The Prince of War. When saw Nee Wu and Haru Wu coming with there horses very fast he knows them as '' The Playing Monkey & The Dancing Flower'' Nee Wu fighting moves was almost like a monkey who is playing or rather say ''dancing'' Haru Wu fighting moves was unusual for a human being to dance like her she leave a scent of flowers everywhere she goes but her attitude is her hidden agenda but she never showed it in front of her husband. "Oh My Guan Ping you hurt yourself it's all my fault you should of said no to me if this could have been different"said Haru Wu patting Guan Ping in the head like she gave birth to him and lost him long time ago Guan Ping grabbed Haru Wu's hands and said "It's okay Lady Haru Wu I'm here to serve you and My Lord as well" Haru Wu smiled at Guan Ping turn around to her daughter Nee Wu and said "Take Guan Ping home so Yue Ying to fix his sprain ankle" Guan Ping or Gan Ning told her that so it might have been Ling Tong. Nee Wu picked up Guan Ping and put him behind her on the horse and rode off.

Gan Ning wave Guan Ping goodbye he turn around to Haru Wu who was seating down on the flat rock smelling the colorful flowers he knows Haru Wu is blind but beautiful as the moon and sun itself out of nowhere she said "I'm missing a color?" she turned to Gan Ning but he looked confused himself she said "It's the colored of Death itself,I see the future it's not pretty but I'm waring you now be careful who you fall in love in life they might died in cold blooded by the person you know I'll you more later down the line in the near future but I most go home before my daughter get to worrying about me disappearing again see ya" she picked up her flowers wave to him said "If you find that color of death for me please send it cause it's more beautiful than life itself" Gan Ning turn pale he wonder what she means someone I loved will died in front of me in cold blood by someone I know he couldn't think right so he picked up his bag and walked home cause it getting dark so he put the thought back of his head for now when got home everybody was lecturing him being late and he have to do a lot of training tomorrow but he didn't care that much anyway when walked into his room their go Ling Tong eating a

apple Gan Ning was angry at Ling Tong for banned him by himself said "Where the hell have you been at!" Ling Tong ignore him and said "Haru Wu send me these for you" he past him a frozen black rose with a red ribbon and a note said:

"If you reading this Gan Ning I send you my personal favorite flower you only see the coldest mountain where the flowers orgins from but this flowers means ''Shikyo No Toukestu" meaning Death Frozen Flowers you must take care of it might change your life and your new lover so you have fun taken care of it"

Haru Wu

Gan Ning felt as ease when he read the note but still he felt uncomfortable about taken care a flower that have a meaning death to it so he asked Ling Tong "Do love someone?" said Gan Ning.

Ling Tong stop his eating and said "Yes I Do but he different from me and you,a different rank that all I'm saying moron!" he storm out of the room Gan Ning laugh he knows Ling Tong can be cute sometimes when he heard a knock on the door he told them to come in it was Lu Xun at the door wearing a thin silk robe on and nothing under neath Gan Ning looked at Lu Xun with surprised looked on his face he want to know why he wearing something like that this time of night it was cold he could see his nipple poking out of the robe Gan Ning was blushing and said "Why are you wearing something like this ?" Lu Xun grabbed Gan Ning's hand put it on his ass and said "I want you to take me tonight" Gan Ning remove his hand,said "What are you crazy! Lu Xun I DON'T DO GUYS GET OUT" he know himself was lying he screwing anyone he fit his taste but he know Lu Xun was cute with tanned skin from being in the sun all day,his pretty face suited to be a girl and his big brown eyes with full of lust. Lu Xun was angry his eyes was filling with tears said "Fine then I'll sleep with someone who want to fuck me!" he slammed the door Gan Ning wasn't the type go after someone if he doesn't love so he took a bath put his sandy hair in to a ponytail put the frozen flower into a beautiful tiger and dragon vase and went to bed for the night looked at the moon realized it was half full tonight. End of Chapter One


	2. A Start of A New Friendship?

**Title: Me and You Will Fight To The Finished!**  
**Main Pairing: Gan Ning x Guan Ping; Pang Tong x Ling Tong; Cao Cao x Liu Bei; Sima Zhao x Liu Shan.**

**Side Pairing: Lu Bu x Zhao Yun; (One Sided) Gan Ning x Lu Xun; Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying x Sima Ya.**

**Summary: A beautiful friendship started off by accident or by fate? Can this be true love,if so what will happened to them? (Pairing inside)**

**Author Note: I change a few things around that Dong Zhuo and his army is still alive even my baby Lu Bu. 8D I hope everybody would love this and everybody is in their DW7 outfit. Mmm Lu Bu look quite dashing now. And Jin is in this story but Sima Yi is around to cause mayhem. And flirt with Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying. I do NOT owe them *le sigh* I redid the first chapter and fixes it up.**

* * *

Chapter One: A Start?

Guan Ping was kinda upset that his Lord's Wife Lady Zhaolie. She asked him to picked her up some flowers for her garden but it was near Wu's Territory so as Guan Ping put on a black hooded cloth to hide himself from them. As he jump on his horse and rode off to the area he needed to be.

**Eastern Wu**

Gan Ning was being cocky. As he and Ling Tong was walking down a path back to Wu's Main Camp

"Your lazy son of..."said Gan Ning who rudely interrupted by Ling Tong. Who was hitting Gan Ning in the face.

Gan Ning was carrying three big bags of food for the soldiers and horses.

"Quit your whining you moron!"said Ling Tong

He was not carrying a single bags just eating an apple. Gan Ning was about growl at Ling Tong something caught the corner of his eye.  
He saw a man wearing a black hooded cloth on picking up flowers.

He turn his head over to Ling Tong.  
"Don't that guy looks way to suspension?" whispered Gan Ning.

Ling Tong looked over to him and watched the guy too.

"Well maybe just leave him alone..." whispered back Ling Tong as he ate another bite of his apple.

Guan Ping looked over and saw them looking at him in the corner of his eyes. As he saw them looking at him. He had the urge to run to his horse; but his horse mounted him off but Guan Ping landed on both of his feet but he sprain his ankle. Guan Ping whimpered a bit and Gan Ning perked up his ears quickly.

"OUCH!" whined Guan Ping as he grabbed a hold of his ankle.

Gan Ning realized that voice before somewhere before than it hit him he dropped the bags

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOUR GUAN YU'S SON GUAN PING THE PRINCE OF WAR!". yelled Gan Ning

Ling Tong looked over annoyed expression at Gan Ning.

"What are you doing in Wu's Turf Guan Ping?" asked Ling Tong.

Guan Ping was in pain and glare at them with a hurt expression on his face. That made Gan Ning heart skipped a bit. He didn't know why or what was that.

"Someone can help me a least so I can tell you why I'm here" said Guan Ping.

Ling Tong hit Gan Ning in the back of his head,Gan Ning mumble something under his breath. As he lifted up Guan Ping. Didn't notice Guan Ping's blush. And put him on a flat rock very slowly to seat . He took off Guan Ping's shoe and exam his ankle; wrapped it up in some loose cloth from his shirt; tied it up Gan Ning looked up to Guan Ping.

"So you picking flowers for your Girlfriend hmmm Prince of War?". asked Gan Ning with smirk on his face.

Guan Ping blushed and looked away.

"No this is for My Lord wife she saw them before so she wanted it... So she asked me to go get it." answered Guan Ping.

Gan Ning smiled and realized that Ling Tong was gone. He mumble something under his breath..

Guan Ping looked at him,laughed a bit to himself. He knew Gan Ning was a very handsome guy cause all the girls and woman talked about him everyday at his village. hearing the rumors how he was good in bed,he might have a love child. But Guan Ping just thought there were just rumors he didn't believe in them anyway,he needed proof.

Gan Ning looked into Guan Ping's eyes. Showing how they sparkle in those deep brown eyes of his. And saw how beautiful he was so he have to just smiled at him.  
Guan Ping blushes even harder and turn his face away from him.

"How about when you get better? Me and you fight? What you say." said Gan Ning with that smile that just made the other flush and skip a beat.

Guan Ping just shakes his head yes Gan Ning grin. Then Gan Ning seen another side of him,that he didn't expect to see. As Guan Ping show him his most devious side of him with that smile. So he knew he need to take it up a notch.

"If I win you must have sex with me with no exception. If you win I'll join Liu Bei's army. So do we have an understanding?" quoted Gan Ning with a smug looked.

Guan Ping eyes was wided and his face was completely red. After five second he gave his answered.

Guan Ping shook his head yes Ning smirked as he pass Guan Ping some food but Guan Ping wasn't hungry.

' Guan Ping was cute in a good way but handsome also. He was a bit timid and not that too much of being shy. I didn't expect to act like that but like ''The Prince of War''. Like his father who was strong,brave,had a name for himself in this world of chaos he though..' Gan Ning thought to himself. He never notice to himself that he sound like he fallen in love with The Prince of War. When they saw Liu Shan and Zhaolie coming with their horses very fast he knows them as Liu Bei's Eldest son from another woman. And also Zhaolie made a name for herself on the battlefield as " The Dancing Flower That Sway on The Battlefield.'' Her fighting moves was unusual for a human being to dance like her she leave a scent of flowers everywhere she goes but her attitude is her hidden agenda but she never showed it in front of her husband.

"Oh My Guan Ping! You gotten yourself hurt! It's my fault! "said Haru Wu.

As she was patting Guan Ping in the head like she gave birth to him and lost him long time ago.

Guan Ping grabbed Haru Wu's hands and bow his head down.

"It's okay Lady Zhaolie, I'm here to serve you and My Lord as well." said Guan Ping.

Zhaolie smiled at Guan Ping turn around to her son Liu Shan.

"Take Guan Ping home so Yue Ying to fix his sprain ankle,please son?" asked Zhaolie.

Gan Ning knew that it might have Led Tong who told her.. Liu Shan and Gan Ning helped as they picked up Guan Ping and put him behind Liu Shan's horse and rode off very quickly.

Gan Ning wave Guan Ping goodbye as he turn around to see Zhaolie. Whom was seating down on the flat rock smelling the colorful flowers. he knew Zhaolie is beautiful as the moon and sun itself out. He could understand that Liu Shan was hurtful of his mother.

"I'm missing a 'certain' color?" blunted Zhaolie.

She turned to Gan Ning but he looked confused he didn't quite understand.

"It's the colored of Death itself. I seen into the future it's not pretty. But yet I'm warning you now? To be careful who you fall in love in life they might died in cold-blooded by the person you know. " said Zhaolie

She picked up her flowers wave to him and watching the shocked and fearful in his eyes.

"If you find that color of death for me? Please send it cause it's more beautiful than life itself." said Zhaolie as she rode off on her horse.

Gan Ning turn pale he wonder what she means someone I loved will died in front of me in cold blood by someone I know he couldn't think about that now. So he picked up his bag and walk home. It getting dark so he put the thought back of his head for now when got home. Everybody was lecturing him about being late and he have to do a lot of training tomorrow but he didn't care that much anyway when walked into his room there go Ling Tong eating an apple.

Gan Ning was angry at Ling Tong for a banned him by himself.

"Where the hell have you been at!" yelled Gan Ning

Ling Tong ignore him.

"Lady Zhaolie send me get these for you as I was returning home? You know what it is?" asked Ling Tong.  
He walked right past him a frozen black rose with a red ribbon and a note said:

_'If you're reading this Gan Ning? I send you my personal favorite flower. You can only see them on the coldest mountain where the flowers origins from. They are called ''Shikyo No Toukestu" meaning Death Frozen Flowers you must take good care of them. They might change your life and your new lover so you have fun taken care of it._

_Zhaolie._

Gan Ning felt at ease when he read the note but still he felt uncomfortable about taken care a flower that have a meaning death to it so he asked Ling Tong

"Do love someone?" asked Gan Ning. As he looked at him. Seeing his bestfriend expression turning grim and sad.

Ling Tong stop his eating and looked away.

"Yes I Do,but he different from me and you and he live in a different 'world' that all I'm saying moron!" answered in a grim tone Ling Tong.

He storm out of the room Gan Ning stare at the door where Ling Tong slam the door. When he heard a knock on the door he told them to come in it was Lu Xun at the door wearing a thin silk robe on and nothing under neath Gan Ning looked at Lu Xun with surprised but yet questions look on his face. He wanted to know why he wearing something like that this time of night it was cold he could see his nipple poking out of the robe Gan Ning was getting a bit horny but it wasn't enough.

"Why are you wearing something like this ?" asked Gan Ning.  
Lu Xun grabbed Gan Ning's hand put it on his ass and sucking on his neck a bit,slowly grind on his leg to show how horny he is for him.

"I want you to take me tonight and fuck me like senseless bitch that I am!" seduced Lu Xun as he cupping Gan Ning's hard on nicely. Gan Ning's breath hitch a bit but it wasn't enough for him.

Gan Ning remove his hand and glare at him,also trying to keep his hard on down. Slap Lu Xun's hand away from his crotch.

"**What are you crazy! Lu Xun I DON'T FUCK GUYS GET OUT!**" yelled Gan Ning.

He knew he was lying to himself. He screwing anyone he that can fit his taste. But he know Lu Xun was cute with tanned skin from being in the sun all day,his pretty face suited to be a girl and his big brown eyes with full of lust. Lu Xun was angry his eyes was filling with tears and slapped him across his face.

"Fine then I'll sleep with someone who want to fuck me!" yelled Lu Xun as he slammed the door Gan Ning wasn't the type go after someone if he doesn't love. So he took a bath put his sandy hair in to a ponytail and put the frozen flower into a beautiful tiger and dragon vase. And went to bed for the night looked at the moon realized it was half full tonight. As he rubbed his swollen red cheek. His mind went back to that cute boy name Guan Ping. He turn over for the night and dream about that boy.

**Shu Han**

Guan Ping and Guan Sao was talking. He brought out the name 'Gan Ning' to his brother Guan Sao.

"Hmm really? I thought he was cruel man for being an ex pirate? But after hearing your story I'll change my mind about him." said Guan Sao as he sat up on his older brother bed.

"Yeah? We made a bet when I get better I would fight him. And make him part of our lord army!" declared Guan Ping.

Guan Sao softly sigh at his brother but he was happy for him.

"We have a meeting tomorrow with Wu and Wei together underneath the same building. It is very important. And also mother is coming along with father." said Guan Sao in a brighter tone. As he was happy to have their mother fight alongside with them. Guan Ping eyes was widen he pray for this day to happened with their mother fighting alongside with them as well.

Guan Ping and Guan Sao talked some more. As they fell to sleep at each other side.

**_(Other side of Shu's campus)_**

"Aah please stop! Your quite...Hurting me!...PP-Please stop! I beg of yo-" as he was cut off being slapped across his face. The other male didn't stop his thrusts inside the poor boy.

"Shut up! Or I'll tell your father what type of whore that his son really is!" threaten The male did. As he finally came inside the poor boy and then pulled out to cum on his face and eyes,hair.

The boy had tears rolling down his face as he felt emotionless and dead in the inside. He didn't understand what did he do wrong to deserved this type of treatment.

"Tell or I'll end your life along with your father,his weak brothers. See ya around my lord Liu Shan." said the male as he left Liu Shan naked in his lord room.

Liu Shan slowly pulled the covered over him and sobbed quietly in his pillow. He knew he was worthless and a waste of life when he was born. He knew that his father toss him on the ground. He told him it was by accident and it was out of anger,but his father asked forgiveness. He even gotten on his knees to asked. Despite that Liu Shan felt that his father would've killed him for being useless and incompetent. But he can't die yet cause he got his beloved mother Zhaolie and his father Liu Bei,two of his uncles Zhange Fei and Guan Yu. And also his beloved friends Zhao Yun and Ma Chao,Jiang Wei and Xing Cai and Guan Ping; Guan Sao. They was the reason that was keeping him alive from killing himself. He quickly clean himself and his sheets. As he gotten himself dress in a robe to his mother and his garden.

As he walked around his and his mother garden. He loved the moon that was shining down upon him and his flowers.

"Hmm? I'm indeed a foolish person that can't be nothing than to be a whore on the street." whispered Liu Shan to himself.

As he grabbed his water can and start watering the flower in a nice dance. He did felt someone was watching him as he dropped his watering can and start to shake in horror. He felt someone hug him from behind but he was too sacred to be touch nor to look at that person.

"**HUANG HAO! I BEG OF YOU TO PLEASE STOP TOUCHING ME! I GAVE YOU'RE FILL TONIGHT! PLEASE LET ME BE! I'M AWARE THAT I'M USELESS AND FOOLISH!**" Yelled Liu Shan in fear as he sob badly and shaking some more.

The person let go and disappeared very quickly. Liu Shan ran back to his room and locked it. He jumped on his bed and held his rapitor staring at the door in fear. Tears coming down his face and rocking himself in his bed.

**Wei/Jin**

Sima Zhao rode off very quickly on his horse he didn't expect that beautiful to snapped. He seen the hurt and sorrow in his eyes. He could smell the stinky sex on his chanting skin. He wanted to murder this guy name Huang Hao. But first he need to hurry home before his father and brother,his lord chew his ass out.

As he got home he put the horse in his stall. And sneak back in before he was caught,he could see in the room with the door slightly close. That Cao Cao was complaining to his cousin about Liu Bei and his eyes. His father bitching about Zhuge Liang and his wife Yue Ying. He quietly sneak to his room and close the door as he recived a smack the back of his head.

"ouch!"

"Where have you been foolish brother?"

Sima Zhao groan and he already knew it was his brother Sima Shi.

"Umm I took a ride around Wei for once. And I slept underneath a tree..." lied Sima Zhao.

Sima shi knew his little brother lying as he punch his shoulder hard. Sima Zhao groan in pain as he pout and then sigh.

"Fine you caught me Shi.. I went over Shu territory to look around a bit. It quite beautiful at night,as I did so I seen Liu Bei's son Liu Shan in his robe watering the flowers. But all suddenly he had a mental break down. I went over to help him but he thought I was some guy name Huang Hao." confessed Sima Zhao with a sigh and a worried hint in his eyes.

Sima Shi was with his blank face on the surfaces. He knew who was Liu Shan as he was the kindest male and has the hatred for war. Despite that he do his best to help his father. He sigh he intend to ask questions to Liu Shan later as he walked out and glare at his brother.

"I'll help you just this once and you gonna have ten stacks of paper to do in one hour." said Sima Shi with a smug look on his face as he leave. Sima Zhao whined very loudly.

**Next Day: Wei-Jin and Wu,Shu**

Everybody from all three kingdoms has come together as one to talked about this treaty.  
The meeting room was full with warlords and their many generals.

As one side is Wei and The middle is Shu then the last is Wu.

"Now let's talk about this treaty?" said Sun Jian with a childish grin on his face as his children (expected for Sun Quan) agreed.

"I agree with you Lord Sun Jian? I think this is a wonderful idea of all three kingdom band together. And become with peace and hopefully no war." said Liu Bei with the most kindest smile.

"Tsk Liu Bei? You've forgotten about that swine called Dong Zhuo? He just merely laugh at us for this idea" said Cao Cao with annoyed expression his face. As his eyes was closly on his beloved Liu Bei that he want to kidnap for himself.

"Hahaha any suggesting? Lord Cao Cao? I would love to hear them?" said Sun Jian eager to hear him out and knowing about Cao Cao's secert crush on Liu Bei.

Cao Cao narrow his eyes at Sun Jian but answered his question anyway.

"We should take him and those petty others warlord down. Like the coward they is! Tsk keeping them alive is no good anyway. They will go against us." quoted Cao Cao as he crossed his arms nicely.

Sima Yi and the rest of Wei-Jin agreed with that plan. Liu Bei was seriously thinking cause one of those coward was his cousin Liu Zhang. He couldn't betray his family but it was good for the people if they wanted to be free and live a no war life.

Liu Shan looked at his father a bit worried he knew about his cousin. Liu Zhang but he knows his father would do the right thing. For the people even means that he would betray the heavens so the people can have a peaceful life. He admire his father for that and he knew about his parents not loving each other anymore but became oath siblings. He was pleased and sadden by it,but a least he can called his mother again.

"...I agree..." said Liu Bei with serious looked upon his face.

Cao Cao smirked and Sun Jian grin and agreed to it as well.

"I'll take down Liu Zhang and I'll like to sign the treaty please." stated Liu Bei.

The Shu general was simple shocked about this action. It wasn't like their lord to attack another family member. Cao Cao was simply interested in but wave at Sima Yi to give him the papers. Sun Jian rose an eyebrow at Liu Bei's action.

After that Sun Jian and Cao Cao sign those papers. Then a feast has started for everybody to celebrate about the treaty. All the generals cheered expected Shu as they was still shell-shocked from their lord's actions.

Liu Shan and Xing Cai,Guan Sao and Guan Ping was chatting. Jiang Wei and Lu Xun was eagerly challenging each other mind along with Zhuge Dan,Deng Ai,Sima Shi. Lu Meng and Cao Ren drinking together. Pang Tong and Zhange Fei,Ma Dai and Guan Yu and Zhang Liao,Xu Huang drank together and having fun.

Sima Yi was quietly glaring at both of prey as they just sweat drop at him. Zhen Ji was bored and Cao Pi was drinking and reading. Ma Chao and Zhao Yun was play fighting; Lady Hu was attending to Guan Yu side. Pang De and Wei Yan was eating quietly. Shao Zhao was glazing over his drink as Gan Ning was slightly staring at Guan Ping's backside.

Guan Ping felt a shiver down his spine as he turn over to see Gan Ning was staring. He waved a little at the pirate male. Gan Ning jerked up from his seat and smirked at him.

Liu Shan's eyes kept wondering over to Sima Zhao. He didn't know why that he was slightly attracted to him. He didn't like it actually he enjoy it gave him some comforted after the ordeal he been dealing with his life.

Maybe this is a new begining?


	3. Only The Start of Things

**Author Note: UuU Don't be shy to review everyone. I don't bite much; well not really. If you like it say so :D. Also I did some research that Guan Ping is actually Guan Yu's son. Ya have to remember Romance of The Three Kingdom is fictional with history as well. It claim that he was adopted but he's not in RL. So far this is just action a bit and humor a bit.**

**Xixixi: Lol xD me as Gan Ning? Maybe.. Ooo the answer to your question. Is a yes then it goes to slight AU cause of important character death. I was surprised to find out that Guan Yu was actually married to one woman in his life. And she was called Lady Hu xD.**

**Azab: Sure I will xD**

* * *

**((Others/Dong Zhou's Forces))**

Dong Zhou was listening to his advisor about Wei-Jin and Han Shu,Eastern Wu working together to put an end of him and the minor warlord.

"I want to see them try!" laughed Dong Zhou.

Jia Xu roll his eyes and sigh.

"Milord? I advice that you would warn the others minor lords. They might help you in your aid." asked Jia Xu.

Dong Zhou actually thought about it, and nodded as he sent a messagers to them.

Lu Bu however counted how many messagers that the fat bastard sent. So he quietly went to the stable as he was being stopped by Jia Xu.

"Where you heading at Lord Lu Bu?" asked Jia Xu as he was being curious.

"Tsk; you're in my away worm!" answered Lu Bu.

He rode off to slaughters the messages.

Jia Xu had a curious smile on his face.

**((Shu))**

Liu Bei got everything settle to take out his cousin and gain the land for himself but mostly for his people. As he heard from the pleasant that his cousin was a tyranny.

He sigh in his room as he was lean against the window ceil as he looked out the window as it rain a bit.

As a knocked appeared on his door and it was his brother Guan Yu.

"Aah brother! Need something?" asked Liu Bei with a smile.

"How are you feeling brother? I know your going against your cousin in this battle.." said Guan Yu.

Liu Bei sigh.

"Not feeling well.. I've to fight my family.. I wished it was another way. But I want to fight for peace in this land."stated Liu Bei.

Guan Yu place his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeeze it softly with a warm smile.

"Brother? You've me and Zhang Fei,all the others on your side. Your nieces and nephew are worrying about you." said Guan Yu as he leave the room.

Liu Bei smile softly as he leave the room.

Zhangshi and Xing Cài was bickering with their father for drinking again. Zhang Bao trying to calm his sisters down; Zhang Shao join in with his father. Zhang Fei mumbling about leaving him alone.

* * *

**((Wei-Jin))**

Cao Cao was preparing for war against a spineless warlord at the north from his castle. Xiahou Dun was at his lord/cousin at all cost along with Dian Wei.

Xiahou Ba was training with his father and with Sima Shi,Wang Yi. Cao Pi was just looking around and sigh force to be here. Zhen Ji was checking her nails and hair. Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan was discussing their work. Sima Yi talking Deng Ai's ear off with an idea of his. Zhuge Dan was reading the arts of war yet again. Zhong Hui was sharping up his swords along with a few others.

As the war drums beats loudly.

It was time upon them to act.

**((Wu))**

Sun Jian got everything ready with a big smile. Gan Ning and Ling Tong aruging about something that wasn't important; His daughter Sun Shang Xiang was practicing with her brother Sun Ce. Diao Qiao and her twin sister was preparing with Zhou Yu and Lu Xun. Zhou Tai was at Sun Quan side along with his wife Lian Shi. Ding Feng and Huang Hai was chattering. Taishi Ci was taken a nap underneath a tree.

Sun Jian had a bad feeling about this war but he must keep a cheerful smile on his face. For the children and his loyal army sake.

He whistle very loudly that quickly caught everybody attention.

"Alright everyone! Huang Hai and Lu Xun, Zhou Tai and Sun Quan come with me. And Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu, Sun Shang Xiang go with Sun Ce. As for Lian Shi and Huang Gai; Ding Feng and Gan Ning, Ling Tong are separate back up. The people who coming with me are going to attack Yuan Shu from the back." commanded Sun Jian.

As everybody cheer and got ready quickly. He calm himself he didn't understand why he was nervous but he mustn't for their sake.

He rode off with his troops.

Sun Ce would take the left side as Sun Quan would take the right. If they were in dire need of assistant. They would call for back up.

**((Han Shu: -Middle in Battle-))**

Pang Tong was hurt as he had an arrow struck to his side. He was bleeding heavily. He did suspected an attack in the narrow path into the mountain. Of course it was from Zhang Ren. By miracle that Yue Ying and Wei Yan took him to safety as the doctor try to save him.

He remember his best friend sad face with a single tear fall from his flawless face.

Zhuge Liang was not happy that his best friend was injured by an attack of course he could've prevented. He lost track of Wei Yan; he frown upon that as he was about to send a scout. Suddenly a Messager appeared.

"Milord! I came with news that Wei Yan had slain Zhang Ren for Pang Tong." Said Scout as he was bowing to his lord.

"Thank you,that would be all."

The scout left. Zhuge Liang turned to Mai Dai; He grin and picked up his magical paintbrush and ran out the tent to get him.

Zhuge Liang chuckled.

Xu Shu sigh but smiled as more news arrived.

"Milord! Pang Tong had made it through.. But the doctor said he lost alot of blood!" said Zhangshi with a sweet smile on her face as she held her weapon that was covered in blood of the enemies.

Xu Shu and Zhuge Liang sigh in relief. But they would scold him later.

**(On the other side)**

Lady Hu slice through another enemy with pike crescent spike weapon. As she was dressed like her husband in a female version but not showing skin. She had a long scar over her face with piercing eyes the color of honey-dew and her hair was pulled into a bun and hung low being held by a flowery hair piece.

She was panting as she was keeping her lord safe along with her husband and brother-in-laws.

She looked over seeing they wasn't backing down. She grin at them as she attack once more.

Guan Ping and Guan Sao,Zhang Bao and Guan Xing was challenging each other who can attack more enemies.

"Hahaha You see that! I took down 90 already!" taunted Zhang Bao.

Guan Xing huffed and glare at him.

Guan Ping losted counts after hundred. He smirked that he slay more than them; Guan Sao seem getting more tried as he didn't see a solider attacked him from behind.

Luckily Guan Yinping stopped them as she swing her weapon at them.

"Guan Sao! Pay attention!" She yelled and then huffed cutely. Guan Sao chuckled softly and nodded okay.

Guan Ping roll his eyes as he attacked them and defending his brother so he can take a breath. Guan Yinping also did the same.

Zhang Bao and Guan Xing went and attacked the supply camp to get something for Guan Sao.

* * *

**((Wei-Jin ))**

Cao Cao chuckled as he ended this sad battle with a fire attack. Sima Yi was in heaven as they won. Zhang He dance gracefully as they finally rested it.

"Woooh.. That battle was boring I need something more fun!" whined Xiahou Yuan.

As that a Messager came through the door panting hard. And got on his knees panting.

"Milord!"

Cao Cao's raise an eyebrow.

"Wu forces are in danger as Sun Jian is trapped between the mountain with only hundred men. And he is now injured I believe. Also Shu Forces are doing just fine as Pang Tong was injured by Zhang Ren for being mistaken as Liu Bei." he answered.

"Thank you... Xiahou Yuan? Take your son and Zhange He,Xu Huang and Zhang Liao over there like now!" he commanded it.

Messager quickly sent two.

Xiahou Yuan cheer as he ran out first. Xiahou Ba follow his father with stars in his eyes. Xiahou Dun sigh as he follow them to keep them in check.

Cao Cao laughed at them.


End file.
